


Consistency

by ArlyssTolero



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlyssTolero/pseuds/ArlyssTolero
Summary: Sara Lance makes a couple of changes to reality before de-powering the Spear of Destiny.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Consistency

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow or any of the rest of the Arrowverse.
> 
> A/N: Last ten minutes of the Legends' Season 2 Finale pissed me off since this was the SECOND SEASON IN A ROW where Sara makes a major decision that doesn't make sense when you factor in her character's development throughout the season. So, FIX IT FIC! And the title is what it is because I wasn't looking to be particularly subtle when I wrote this.

"I did make a couple of changes to reality," Sara smirked as Eobard Thawne stared in disbelief at the Spear of Destiny.

"You depowered the Spear," he scoffed. "Well, then, I guess we're back at, 'I'm going to kill you and your entire team.'"

"Yeah, about that…" Sara grinned as they both heard an animalistic cry. Eobard's face drained of color as the Death Flash appeared on the horizon. Before he could make another move, the Death Flash had reached him and ripped out his connection to the Speed Force, the very thing keeping him alive as a Time Remnant. The Death Flash looked around, meeting Sara's gaze for a moment, before vanishing. Sara watched as the speedster that had plagued her team seemed to burn up from within himself.

**_ Reagan Era _ **

"Well, I still have the pleasure of looking forward to killing your sister," Damien Darhk said, giving Sara a sick little smirk.

"Keep telling yourself that, Damien," Sara said. "Oh, wait, you won't be able to."

She erased his memory and walked away, allowing a small smirk to cross her features as she left the man on a path to a doomed day. As she did so, she thought back to the moment with the Spear. She had made two changes to reality. Depowering the Spear had been the second change, to ensure the Legion could never use it.

The second had been a simple twist: her sister's embolism had never occurred. To the rest of the world, it had, because Laurel and Oliver had known Damien Darhk would keep coming for her and for Quentin if he believed he hadn't paid the captain back for betraying him. Laurel and Oliver had staged her death, and Oliver had put on the performance of his life. Sara wished she could be there when Laurel revealed herself to be alive, but she knew she needed to maintain the timeline. She already had memories of reuniting with Laurel during the Dominator attack, so she didn't need to go there and see Laurel revealed to the world. She hoped it would help Oliver to have her sister there. She still remembered how he had been in that distant future; while it may have only been a possible one, she worried that without people who truly knew him, the Oliver she knew and loved would become the one-armed man who believed his cause was a lost one because all those who fought beside him had died or left.

_ And maybe, _ Sara thought amusedly to herself, _those two can get their act together. If not… I'll need knock their heads together._ ****

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, there we go. I may do a sequel fic exploring the deception mentioned in this one-shot and follow a Season 5 where Laurel lived.
> 
> I really, really, REALLY fucking hate Marc Guggenheim. Seriously, you know that joke about Barry and the timeline? That's what Guggie did whenever a storyline might have ruined his designs for Arrow.
> 
> Sara honoring her sister by fighting alongside Ollie instead of going on the Waverider? Nope, can't have that, even if that's what the character's development pointed to! Sara either bringing back Laurel or killing Darhk? Nah, too fucking complicated for Guggie's master plan.
> 
> Plea from 2017: Someone please fire this bald fucker before he ruins any more characters! Because at the moment, I'm not sure I want to watch Season 3 of Legends of Tomorrow because I don't want to invest in Sara's journey as the official captain of the Waverider only for her choice in the Season 3 finale make no sense when factoring in her development!
> 
> Note from 2020: FUCK! It never happened! And for the record, I hated Seasons 3 and 4 of Legends and I haven’t even bothered watching Season 5 aside from the Crisis episode! Do not even MENTION them giving DAMIEN DARHK a REDEMPTION ARC!


End file.
